The Sweet Taste of Revenge when a Fool is Fooled
by helgafromtoe2bow
Summary: It's Arnold's turn to play prankster for April Fools. I have writen two different endings for this story, one in chapter 1 and the other in Chapter 2, so you can pick which one you like. I have chosen a name for this fic now!
1. Prank time laughs evilly

This is a Fan Fiction just for April Fools. Warning Pranks are included.

* * *

Arnold was sick of Helga, sick of her insults, her abuse. For years he'd tolerated it, he'd submerged his anger. But no more, he could take no more!

He wanted revenge, he wanted to humiliate, annoy and torment Helga. Arnold had finally cracked, he was going to bully the bully, prank the prankster. On April fools'.

Arnold spent hours on the 31st of March planning his revenge on Helga. What he came up with would be hard to pull off, and he would need the help of his fellow classmates. But after the way Helga had treated them all he was in no doubt that they would jump on board.

By the afternoon Arnold had perfected his plan. He was ready to share it with his classmates, so he dialed Gerald's number.

Brrring, Brrrrring, Brrrring.

"Hello Gerald?"

"Yeah it's me. Hey Arnold, that you?"

"Yep. Look, I was wondering if you could come over right now. Invite as many people as you can, just make sure that Helga doesn't find out."

"Sure thing buddy, but what for?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, just hurry!" and with that Arnold hung up.

Gerald was curious, Arnold sure was acting strange. He looked in the mirror checking to see that his appearance was okay before he headed out. All seemed to be in order so he grabbed his football, made a few phone calls to some friends inviting them to Arnold's, and then went there himself.

Just as he reached Arnold's, Rhonda met up with him. "Hi Gerald. What's this all about? You were very vague on the phone."

"Err Rhonda, to be honest I got no idea." he answered while knocking on Arnold's front door. Arnold was waiting on the other side and opened the door as cautiously as he could. But it was no use. Animals came running out from everywhere. Rhonda was knocked over in the stampede shortly followed by Gerald.

"Glad you could make it." said Arnold while helping them both up. Rhonda did not look impressed; her hair was sticking out in all directions. She quickly patted it all back down before stepping inside. "Sid and Stinky are already here." Arnold informed them, "Gerald you know where my room is, can you take Rhonda up there while I get us some drinks?"

Gerald obliged, and led her up to Arnold's room with the others.

While Arnold was pouring the drinks, Nadine and Harold arrived. Arnold let them in and poured two more drinks before showing them to his room.

"Is that everyone Gerald?" Arnold asked after carefully closing his bedroom door.

"Yeah, that's everyone."

"Okay, you're all probably wondering why I invited you here." Arnold began. The room murmured in agreement. "Well," Arnold continued, "it's like this. For years Helga has tormented us for no reason and we have done nothing in retaliation. I'M SICK OF IT! Aren't you?"

"Yes." The room chorused.

"It's time we did something about Helga. Give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Yeah." they all said getting excited, especially Harold who was madly waving his hands around in the air.

"It's April fool's tomorrow, and I say that it's time we played a prank on the prankster!" Arnold pronounced, curving his lips into a menacing smile. He gazed around his room deeply satisfied by the havoc he had created. By now everyone was going crazy, now everyone was waving their arms around in the air. Except Harold who was now bouncing on the bed.

Arnold waited a moment for everyone to settle down before passing everyone a cool drink of lemonade. When everyone was patiently drinking their lemonade he began again "I was thinking that we could trick her into thinking that she has a secret admirer."

Rhonda dropped her lemonade and it spilled out all over the floor. She was too surprised to noticed and spat out "Helga, a secret admirer. She'd never buy it. No one would buy it. Who could ever be interested in someone like her?!"

Arnold picked up a towel and started dabbing up the lemonade, before it could all soak into the carpet. He shrugged and said "It could happen. Anyway that's not all. We would then leave her a note inviting her to Chez Paris, to meet her secret admirer."

"Whose going to play her secret admirer, because I don't want to?!" exclaimed Harold genuine fear surfacing in his eyes. There was no way that he was going to play love muffins with that Helga G. Pataki!

Arnold slapped his hand to his forehead. No wonder Harold was kept down, was he really that stupid? "No one Harold," Arnold sighed, "We're going to stand her up."

"Oh." Said Harold "Wait what?" his face twisted up in confusion as he tried to comprehend what Arnold was saying.

Arnold ignored Harold's question. He wondered why Gerald had invited him. I mean Harold really wasn't any use too them. Then Arnold remembered that he hadn't told Gerald what everyone was coming over for. Gerald probably hadn't realized that Arnold was planning a task that would require intelligence. Scratch that, common sense.

Arnold was relieved when Nadine asked a sensible question. "Um, that's all very well Arnold. But I don't see what the rest of us have to do with it."

"I'm glad that you mentioned that Nadine. You see, Helga isn't likely to go and 'meet' her secret admirer without a little push. It will be younand Rhonda's job to convince Helga to show up, and get her to ask about the reservation that she thinks that the admirer will make. Use flatteries, use deceit, just get her there! You may want to act jealous and encourage her to brag about her secret admirer to others. The more people who find out, the more embarrassed she'll be when it's all over." Arnold smiled evilly. To him his plan was pure genius, tomorrow would be the day that they brought down Helga G. Pataki once and for all.

Sid and Stinky then asked "What do you want us to do?"

"While Harold plants the note from the secret admirer into Helga's locker, Sid and Stinky you can distract Helga. Make sure that no one sees you Harold." Arnold said there was no mercy in his voice or his expression. He then went on, "That leave's Gerald and I. We'll write the note proclaiming of Helga's secret admirer and give her instructions to ask for a reservation made under 'admirer', then Harold you can plant it into Helga's locker. Make sure that no one sees you though. Oh and nobody tell anyone else that this is a practical joke. Let them find out when Helga does! That way there is no chance that Helga will catch onto us."

"This is really good, I can't wait!" Rhonda said excitedly. The others shook their heads in agreement.

"We'll have to make the meeting for morning tea." rationalized Gerald. "As you're not meant to prank anyone after noon or the joke is one you."

"Will we even be allowed out of school then?" asked Nadine.

"I've thought of all that already." Arnold replied answering both of them, "I rang Principal Wartz earlier and told him that we are learning French culture in class. I asked if the entire fourth grade could go down to Chez Paris for morning tea tomorrow, you know to get a taste of French food. I informed him that it would be a positive learning experience. He happily agreed, so I guess the entire fourth grade will get to see Helga humiliated."

"Won't you get in trouble when Principal Wartz finds out that you lied?" Sid shyly added, playing with the zipper on his jacket.

"Maybe, but I'll just tell him it was an April fools prank." Arnold said.

They spent another half an hour going over and discussing the details of the plan. They also speculated on Helga's reaction and how funny it would be. Then it was time to leave. Everyone went home apart from Gerald who stayed to help Arnold write the note to Helga. "Remember guys," Arnold said as they were leaving, "to meet up together before school starts to touch base. We'll give you the note then Harold. Is that all clear?" They nodded their heads "Okay then, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Arnold, goodbye Gerald." they called back waving. They were all excited about their prank.

Arnold then turned to his best friend "Right Gerald, you ready to get to work?"

"Right behind you man." Gerald answered and followed Arnold into the kitchen.

"Let see, we need a pen and some paper." Arnold said to himself while opening drawers in search of these items. The two boys screwed up their faces in disgust as they got a whiff of the soup the Arnold's Grandma had brewing on the stove.

"No offence Arnold, but I've smelt things out of trash cans that are more intriguing than your Grandma's cooking." Arnold ignored him and continued his search for a pen and a notepad. Eventually he found both and smiled triumphantly.

Arnold sat down at the table motioning for Gerald to do the same. "Gerald I think that you should write." Arnold said passing him the pen and notepad.

"No way man, you writing's neater than mine. You do it?" Gerald pushed the notepad and pen back to his friend.

"Fine." Arnold gave in rolling his eyes in discontentment. "How should we start it off?"

Gerald replied sarcastically "Usually you start letters off with Dear so and so."

It took them around 45 minutes but the end result read:

My dearest Helga,

For a long time I have admired you from afar. But now I want to get to know you. Meet me at Chez Paris tomorrow, and all will be revealed my sweet. Ask for a reservation under 'admirer'! Looking forward to telling you how I really feel about you,

Love your secret admirer.

With that the two departed, fully prepared for tomorrow.

Best day of my life thought Arnold as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Arnold woke up full of glee, today was April fools'; he'd finally get his own back. Once he arrived at school he met with the others and gave the note to Harold.

"Oh I'm looking forward to this!" Rhonda pronounced.

"Hey look there's Helga, go and distract her Sid and Stinky. Harold you better go and slip that note into her locker, NOW!" Arnold instructed.

Harold stumbled off to the locker bay, while Sid and Stinky went over to where Helga was.

"H…h..hhi Hhhhelga" Sid said.

"What do you two geeks want?" Helga grumbled. She looked especially angry this morning. She squinted her eyes at them both before saying, "Oh, since you're here, you might as well shake my hand." She held out her hand.

"Huh?" they asked dumbly, they had expected a punch in the face, not a handshake. Helga grew impatient waiting for them so she reached out and grabbed Sid's hand. An electric shock ran through his body. This was Helga's practical joke for April fools'. She was about to grab Stinky's hand as well when he noticed that Harold was back, and that Arnold had his thumbs up.

"Come on Sid, let's go." He said pulling Sid away. They rejoined the rest of the group, where there were high fives all round. Stage one of the prank on Helga was complete.

As Helga made her way to her locker to get her books, the pranksters followed her, taking care to keep out of sight.

Helga opened her locker and out fell the note. She passed it off as a load of rubbish and was about to throw it away, when she noticed something. It was in Arnold's hand writing! Her beloved secretly admired her. Her feelings swelled up inside her, almost bubbling over. She was so happy. Of course she was going to show up now.

But then she realized that she couldn't get out of school to go meet Arnold at Chez Paris. Her good mood changed to disappointment. Just then Arnold cued Rhonda and Nadine to go and speak to Helga.

"Hello Helga." Rhonda said with fake cheerfulness.

"What have you got there?" Nadine asked, pointing to the note that Helga was holding.

"Nothing." she replied.

"Oh come now Helga we are your friends, let us see." Rhonda coaxed.

Helga replied nervously "Well okay," and handed them the note.

With fake curiosity and excitement Rhonda said, "Oh Helga, a secret admirer. I wonder who it could be. You are going to meet with them aren't you?"

"I would," said Helga "but I can't leave school to go see them."

"You don't need to worry about that." Nadine assured her, "We're having an excursion there this morning."

Helga's eyes brightened right up. So she was going to get her date with Arnold after all! She happily went and told Phoebe her news. This had to be the best day of Helga's life ever!

On their way down to Chez Paris Helga nearly walked into Arnold she excused herself politely and left him to continue walking with Gerald.

"That was weird." He commented to Gerald.

"Don't worry about it man." Gerald answered, "Just think about the look on her face when she realizes that she was set up."

"Yeah." Arnold said, although after that occurrence with Helga he wasn't so sure about the plan anymore. I mean maybe she had just turned over a new leaf, and this prank would set her back to her old ways. He shook his head dismissing these thoughts; it was too late to get cold feet now.

When they arrived, Helga walked away from her classmates, attracting their attention. All eyes were on her. Arnold and those who were in on the prank waited in anticipation for the humiliation and the laughter to come.

"Excuse me, is there a reservation under 'ADMIRER'" Helga asked a waiter. He walked over to his books and checked.

"Sorry miss, no such reservation." Helga turned around her cheeks red from embarrassment, her face drooping from disappointment. She saw all her classmates looking at her, laughing at her. By now they had all been filled in by Rhonda and Nadine on the prank.

Arnold had his revenge, Arnold had achieved his goal. Helga stopped picking on him; she stopped acknowledging him at all, because although no one had ever told her, she knew Arnold was behind the prank. She'd know that hand writing anywhere.

Moths past and she eventually did talk to him, and was nice to him. Helga was still in love with Arnold. Once she'd had a few weeks to calm down, she saw the cleverness and the funny side of the prank.

But secretly she was planning for next year on April fools' though. She'd get that Football head back.

After all, as Arnold had proven, revenge is best served cold!

The End.

* * *

Okay that took me a long time to write so please review. Happy April fool's everyone!!!!


	2. New ending!

This is the same story as chapter one, only it has a new ending. It you don't want to read the whole thing over again then that's okay, I've highlighted the first line of the new ending, so you can skip down to that bit.

* * *

Arnold was sick of Helga, sick of her insults, her abuse. For years he'd tolerated it, he'd submerged his anger. But no more, he could take no more!

He wanted revenge, he wanted to humiliate, annoy and torment Helga. Arnold had finally cracked, he was going to bully the bully, prank the prankster. On April fools'.

Arnold spent hours on the 31st of March planning his revenge on Helga. What he came up with would be hard to pull off, and he would need the help of his fellow classmates. But after the way Helga had treated them all he was in no doubt that they would jump on board.

By the afternoon Arnold had perfected his plan. He was ready to share it with his classmates, so he dialed Gerald's number.

Brrring, Brrrrring, Brrrring.

"Hello Gerald?"

"Yeah it's me. Hey Arnold, that you?"

"Yep. Look, I was wondering if you could come over right now. Invite as many people as you can, just make sure that Helga doesn't find out."

"Sure thing buddy, but what for?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, just hurry!" and with that Arnold hung up.

Gerald was curious, Arnold sure was acting strange. He looked in the mirror checking to see that his appearance was okay before he headed out. All seemed to be in order so he grabbed his football, made a few phone calls to some friends inviting them to Arnold's, and then went there himself.

Just as he reached Arnold's, Rhonda met up with him. "Hi Gerald. What's this all about? You were very vague on the phone."

"Err Rhonda, to be honest I got no idea." he answered while knocking on Arnold's front door. Arnold was waiting on the other side and opened the door as cautiously as he could. But it was no use. Animals came running out from everywhere. Rhonda was knocked over in the stampede shortly followed by Gerald.

"Glad you could make it." said Arnold while helping them both up. Rhonda did not look impressed; her hair was sticking out in all directions. She quickly patted it all back down before stepping inside. "Sid and Stinky are already here." Arnold informed them, "Gerald you know where my room is, can you take Rhonda up there while I get us some drinks?"

Gerald obliged, and led her up to Arnold's room with the others.

While Arnold was pouring the drinks, Nadine and Harold arrived. Arnold let them in and poured two more drinks before showing them to his room.

"Is that everyone Gerald?" Arnold asked after carefully closing his bedroom door.

"Yeah, that's everyone."

"Okay, you're all probably wondering why I invited you here." Arnold began. The room murmured in agreement. "Well," Arnold continued, "it's like this. For years Helga has tormented us for no reason and we have done nothing in retaliation. I'M SICK OF IT! Aren't you?"

"Yes." The room chorused.

"It's time we did something about Helga. Give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Yeah." they all said getting excited, especially Harold who was madly waving his hands around in the air.

"It's April fool's tomorrow, and I say that it's time we played a prank on the prankster!" Arnold pronounced, curving his lips into a menacing smile. He gazed around his room deeply satisfied by the havoc he had created. By now everyone was going crazy, now everyone was waving their arms around in the air. Except Harold who was now bouncing on the bed.

Arnold waited a moment for everyone to settle down before passing everyone a cool drink of lemonade. When everyone was patiently drinking their lemonade he began again "I was thinking that we could trick her into thinking that she has a secret admirer."

Rhonda dropped her lemonade and it spilled out all over the floor. She was too surprised to noticed and spat out "Helga, a secret admirer. She'd never buy it. No one would buy it. Who could ever be interested in someone like her?!"

Arnold picked up a towel and started dabbing up the lemonade, before it could all soak into the carpet. He shrugged and said "It could happen. Anyway that's not all. We would then leave her a note inviting her to Chez Paris, to meet her secret admirer."

"Whose going to play her secret admirer, because I don't want to?!" exclaimed Harold genuine fear surfacing in his eyes. There was no way that he was going to play love muffins with that Helga G. Pataki!

Arnold slapped his hand to his forehead. No wonder Harold was kept down, was he really that stupid? "No one Harold," Arnold sighed, "We're going to stand her up."

"Oh." Said Harold "Wait what?" his face twisted up in confusion as he tried to comprehend what Arnold was saying.

Arnold ignored Harold's question. He wondered why Gerald had invited him. I mean Harold really wasn't any use too them. Then Arnold remembered that he hadn't told Gerald what everyone was coming over for. Gerald probably hadn't realized that Arnold was planning a task that would require intelligence. Scratch that, common sense.

Arnold was relieved when Nadine asked a sensible question. "Um, that's all very well Arnold. But I don't see what the rest of us have to do with it."

"I'm glad that you mentioned that Nadine. You see, Helga isn't likely to go and 'meet' her secret admirer without a little push. It will be younand Rhonda's job to convince Helga to show up, and get her to ask about the reservation that she thinks that the admirer will make. Use flatteries, use deceit, just get her there! You may want to act jealous and encourage her to brag about her secret admirer to others. The more people who find out, the more embarrassed she'll be when it's all over." Arnold smiled evilly. To him his plan was pure genius, tomorrow would be the day that they brought down Helga G. Pataki once and for all.

Sid and Stinky then asked "What do you want us to do?"

"While Harold plants the note from the secret admirer into Helga's locker, Sid and Stinky you can distract Helga. Make sure that no one sees you Harold." Arnold said there was no mercy in his voice or his expression. He then went on, "That leave's Gerald and I. We'll write the note proclaiming of Helga's secret admirer and give her instructions to ask for a reservation made under 'admirer', then Harold you can plant it into Helga's locker. Make sure that no one sees you though. Oh and nobody tell anyone else that this is a practical joke. Let them find out when Helga does! That way there is no chance that Helga will catch onto us."

"This is really good, I can't wait!" Rhonda said excitedly. The others shook their heads in agreement.

"We'll have to make the meeting for morning tea." rationalized Gerald. "As you're not meant to prank anyone after noon or the joke is one you."

"Will we even be allowed out of school then?" asked Nadine.

"I've thought of all that already." Arnold replied answering both of them, "I rang Principal Wartz earlier and told him that we are learning French culture in class. I asked if the entire fourth grade could go down to Chez Paris for morning tea tomorrow, you know to get a taste of French food. I informed him that it would be a positive learning experience. He happily agreed, so I guess the entire fourth grade will get to see Helga humiliated."

"Won't you get in trouble when Principal Wartz finds out that you lied?" Sid shyly added, playing with the zipper on his jacket.

"Maybe, but I'll just tell him it was an April fools prank." Arnold said.

They spent another half an hour going over and discussing the details of the plan. They also speculated on Helga's reaction and how funny it would be. Then it was time to leave. Everyone went home apart from Gerald who stayed to help Arnold write the note to Helga. "Remember guys," Arnold said as they were leaving, "to meet up together before school starts to touch base. We'll give you the note then Harold. Is that all clear?" They nodded their heads "Okay then, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Arnold, goodbye Gerald." they called back waving. They were all excited about their prank.

Arnold then turned to his best friend "Right Gerald, you ready to get to work?"

"Right behind you man." Gerald answered and followed Arnold into the kitchen.

"Let see, we need a pen and some paper." Arnold said to himself while opening drawers in search of these items. The two boys screwed up their faces in disgust as they got a whiff of the soup the Arnold's Grandma had brewing on the stove.

"No offence Arnold, but I've smelt things out of trash cans that are more intriguing than your Grandma's cooking." Arnold ignored him and continued his search for a pen and a notepad. Eventually he found both and smiled triumphantly.

Arnold sat down at the table motioning for Gerald to do the same. "Gerald I think that you should write." Arnold said passing him the pen and notepad.

"No way man, you writing's neater than mine. You do it?" Gerald pushed the notepad and pen back to his friend.

"Fine." Arnold gave in rolling his eyes in discontentment. "How should we start it off?"

Gerald replied sarcastically "Usually you start letters off with Dear so and so."

It took them around 45 minutes but the end result read:

My dearest Helga,

For a long time I have admired you from afar. But now I want to get to know you. Meet me at Chez Paris tomorrow, and all will be revealed my sweet. Ask for a reservation under 'admirer'! Looking forward to telling you how I really feel about you,

Love your secret admirer.

With that the two departed, fully prepared for tomorrow.

Best day of my life thought Arnold as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Arnold woke up full of glee, today was April fools'; he'd finally get his own back. Once he arrived at school he met with the others and gave the note to Harold.

"Oh I'm looking forward to this!" Rhonda pronounced.

"Hey look there's Helga, go and distract her Sid and Stinky. Harold you better go and slip that note into her locker, NOW!" Arnold instructed.

Harold stumbled off to the locker bay, while Sid and Stinky went over to where Helga was.

"H…h..hhi Hhhhelga" Sid said.

"What do you two geeks want?" Helga grumbled. She looked especially angry this morning. She squinted her eyes at them both before saying, "Oh, since you're here, you might as well shake my hand." She held out her hand.

"Huh?" they asked dumbly, they had expected a punch in the face, not a handshake. Helga grew impatient waiting for them so she reached out and grabbed Sid's hand. An electric shock ran through his body. This was Helga's practical joke for April fools'. She was about to grab Stinky's hand as well when he noticed that Harold was back, and that Arnold had his thumbs up.

"Come on Sid, let's go." He said pulling Sid away. They rejoined the rest of the group, where there were high fives all round. Stage one of the prank on Helga was complete.

As Helga made her way to her locker to get her books, the pranksters followed her, taking care to keep out of sight.

Helga opened her locker and out fell the note. She passed it off as a load of rubbish and was about to throw it away, when she noticed something. It was in Arnold's hand writing! Her beloved secretly admired her. Her feelings swelled up inside her, almost bubbling over. She was so happy. Of course she was going to show up now.

But then she realized that she couldn't get out of school to go meet Arnold at Chez Paris. Her good mood changed to disappointment. Just then Arnold cued Rhonda and Nadine to go and speak to Helga.

"Hello Helga." Rhonda said with fake cheerfulness.

"What have you got there?" Nadine asked, pointing to the note that Helga was holding.

"Nothing." she replied.

"Oh come now Helga we are your friends, let us see." Rhonda coaxed.

Helga replied nervously "Well okay," and handed them the note.

With fake curiosity and excitement Rhonda said, "Oh Helga, a secret admirer. I wonder who it could be. You are going to meet with them aren't you?"

"I would," said Helga "but I can't leave school to go see them."

"You don't need to worry about that." Nadine assured her, "We're having an excursion there this morning."

Helga's eyes brightened right up. So she was going to get her date with Arnold after all! She happily went and told Phoebe her news. This had to be the best day of Helga's life ever!

On their way down to Chez Paris Helga nearly walked into Arnold she excused herself politely and left him to continue walking with Gerald.

"That was weird." He commented to Gerald.

"Don't worry about it man." Gerald answered, "Just think about the look on her face when she realizes that she was set up."

"Yeah." Arnold said, although after that occurrence with Helga he wasn't so sure about the plan anymore. I mean maybe she had just turned over a new leaf, and this prank would set her back to her old ways. He shook his head dismissing these thoughts; it was too late to get cold feet now.

**When they arrived at Chez Paris, those who were in on the prank waited in anticipation for the humiliation and the laughter to come. But instead of asking someone who worked at the restaurant about the reservation under 'admirer' Helga walked over to where Arnold was and linked her arm into his.**

She tilted her head and whispered into his ear. "I got your note Arnold; I know that you wrote it because I recognized your hand writing."

Arnold's eyes widened. 'Oh my goodness, she thinks that I'm her secret admirer, and that I have feelings for her.' He thought in shock. 'This isn't part of the plan!' He scrunched his face up in horror as the shock wore off.

To make matters worse Helga, now suddenly overcome with emotion, jumped up on a table, attracting the attention of everyone in the restaurant, including the whole of the 4th grade. "Hello everyone," she called. "I have an announcement to make, today is the best day of my life! The boy that I have been in love with since I was three has confessed to reciprocating my feelings. That's right Arnold Shortman, I LOVE YOU!"

The entire room burst out into fits of laughter, especially those who were in on the prank. Arnold was the only one who was not in stitches. He looked up at Helga who smiled back down at him. He no longer wanted to publically humiliate Helga, but he had to set her straight. He decided to pull her aside and confront her with the truth privately. She would still be embarrassed, that was unavoidable, but it was better than doing it in front of all these people.

But before he had the chance Rhonda called out "Helga, you sap! That was an April Fools' prank! Arnold would never be in love with you. But you in love with him, that's rich." Another wave of laughter sweet over the room.

Arnold watched Helga as Rhonda's little speech stunk in. He watched her face fall, her hands clutch her heart. Helga wasn't only embarrassed she was heartbroken. Her cheeks turned red as she raced out of the restaurant, never had she been so humiliated, never had her heart felt she agonizing pain.

Arnold realized what he had done. He too, quickly left the others to go and find her. He had to explain and apologize, but he doubted that anything he said would get Helga to forgive him.

He caught up with Helga in the park, she was sobbing hopelessly. He felt sorry for her and regretted his actions. "Helga." He said softly and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"G..Go a..away" she sobbed and shrugged his hand off of her.

"Please Helga, I didn't mean to hurt you so much. I would never have done anything so mean if I had have realized that you had these feelings for me." Helga didn't say anything so he went no, "I did want to hurt you to begin with. I wanted to teach you a lesson for tormenting me all the time. But I never wanted it to go this far, I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Helga couldn't hate her Football Head forever, but she wanted all the humiliation to go away. Then an idea came to her. That would make everything go back to normal.

She stopped crying and stood up. She then made her best attempt at a wicked smile, "April Fools'" she said, triumphant etched onto her face.

"What?" Arnold said, he was astonished, "You knew all the time, you tricked us?" Helga had seemed so sincere.

"Yep, you guys are pretty dumb when it come down to it. Man I had you fooled. Football Head you are such a dork to believe me." Helga lied.

Arnold bought it, it made more sense to him than if Helga was actually in love with him. After all she was his personal bully. Of course everybody else back at Chez Paris bought Helga's lies as well, so her secret was safe. In fact everyone now felt pretty stupid. Especially the pranksters when everyone else found out about their prank, which 'backfired'.

Things did go back to normal, but secretly Helga was planning for next year on April fools'. She'd get that Football head back.

After all, as Arnold had proven, revenge is best served cold!

* * *

Did you like the new ending? I decided to write an alternative one because people didn't seem to like the old one. Please review and tell me which one you like better!


	3. Disclaimer

Oops I forgot a disclaimer so here it is.

I own nothing. There I said it. Happy?

Love Helgafromtoe2bow.


End file.
